random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunkest/Episodes/Season 1: Absolutely Dreamy!
"Absolutely Dreamy!" is the eighteenth episode of the first season of The Bunkest. Synopsis Prof. Wright invents a machine that lets everyone see each others' dreams, but everyone slowly tries to understand each others' subconcious. Transcript (The episode starts with the Bunkmates with Prof. Wright standing next to an invention.) Moon Snail: What is that? Prof. Wright: It's my latest and greatest invention! The DreamView 3000! Moon Snail: What does it do? Flametail: Waddya think? Prof. Wright: It allows you to look at the dreams of anyone who's asleep in a 50-foot vacinity! Jasmine: Hmm... Very neat! Prof. Wright: Anyone wanna volunteer? Ace: Well, I am pretty tired... Prof. Wright: Perfect! Just sleep right here, and someone can enter your subconcious! Ace: Okay... Seems pretty weird, though... (goes onto the bed and falls asleep) Prof. Wright: Now, who wants to enter the dream? Madi: Allow me! *Walks into the machine* Pixel: Can I go after Madi? I can't wait to see the reactions to my dreams I may get. They're pretty weird! Fink: "Weird" sounds like a serious understatement judging by the expression on your face. Pixel: Oh, no, no, it's not like they involve, say, err... Fink: Yeah. That's what I thought. (Fink rolls back into the darkness) (Pixel looks up at the screen that shows dreams to those outside of the machine.) Pixel: The screen isn't showing anything yet, and Madi and Ace have been in for 3 minutes. Is there something wrong? (Madi leaves) Madi: There's nothing! (Ace wakes up) Ace: *yawns* Well, that was wonderful. A great nap if I do say so myself. (Flametail jumps on the bed and falls asleep) Pixel: Flametail! I was gonna go next! (they cross their arms) Flametail: Well Pix, if you snooze, you lose. Pixel: That was a perfectly timed pun, but I'm still a bit upset. I guess I can wait. (Pixel's face turns as red as a tomato.) (The screen shows one of Flametail's dreams, which features Flametail and Moon Snail chatting a bit before they enter a door. Pixel can see some... commotion... from a window into the room) Pixel: Hmm. (their face quickly turns to one of disgust) Oh, Cob. I see what's happening here. (they cover their mouth and gag) (Flametail wakes up and walks out of the machine.) Flametail: Well, that was pleasant! It's all yours, Pixel. Pixel: (their pupils turn into yellow stars) Sweet! (Pixel runs into the machine and onto the bed.) Ace: Well, if my dreams had nothing, might as well check at least one dream. (Cut to Pixel's dream, which is Sans Undertale default dancing on an eye-bleeding pink background as "Baby I'm Yours" by Breakbot ft. Irfane blares in the background. The words "Epic gamer Fortnite swag!" appear in black with no transition.) Fink: (nervously laughing) What the fuck? (Pixel wakes up.) Pixel: That was (loud enough to make the speakers crack a bit) swagtastic! '' '''Master Frown (off-screen): '''''PIXEL I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN Moon Snail: Might as well go next. (Falls asleep) Flametail: This should be interesting! (Flametail enters the machine. The screen shows Shrek locking Moon Snail into a room and flooding the room with packaging peanuts as Moon Snail screams for help) Flametail: ... (Flametail leaves the machine and Moon Snail wakes up) Flametail: What the actual fuck, Moon Snail? Moon Snail: My dreams are always like that. Prof. Wright: Who's next? Ivy: (Raises paw) ME NEXT! ME NEXT! (Ivy runs into the machine and sleeps.) (Ivy's dream is of her proposing to Manic as Pinto, the Pound Puppies and Pound Purries watch her) Pixel: (raises their eyebrows) Oh, worm? Manic: .... I'm embarrassed. Zuli: I'm next. Next Episode Preview Robbie Rotten: Come on, campers! Ace: Next time, we go camping before it turns to chaos, in "Bunkest Scouts". See you then! Category:The Bunkest Category:The Bunkest Episodes Category:The Bunkest Season 1